Dirty Laundry
Lyrics Chorus Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry When you’re soaked in tears for years, it never airs out When you make pain look this good it never wears out This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry 1 While my sister was on stage, killing it like a motherf-cker I was enraged, feeling it like a motherf-cker Bird in a cage, you would never know what I was dealing with Went out separate ways, but I was happy she was killing it Bittersweet, she was up, I was down No lie, I feel good for her, but what do I do now? Forget the records Off the record, I was going through some bullshit Post-survivor, she on fire, who wanna hear my bullshit? Meanwhile, this nigga putting his hands on me I swear y’all don’t know the half of this industry Chorus Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry When you’re soaked in tears for years, it never airs out When you make pain look this good it never wears out This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry 2 And it’s almost been a decade I’m behind them black shades Roll up like it’s all good, right up out that escalade Fix my make-up, “get it together, Kelly, get it together” Then we make up, “well get it together, nigga, get it together” Kinda lucky, I was in her shadow Phone call from my sister, “what’s the matter?” She said, “Oh no, baby - you gotta leave!” I’m on the kitchen floor - he took the keys I was mad at everybody, I mean everybody Yeah, her, her, her her everybody Five years later, I got my shit down pat Think I had it good, and they don’t know how bad Fooled everybody, except myself Soaking in this hurt, bathing in the dirt Chorus Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry When you’re soaked in tears for years, it never airs out When you make pain look this good it never wears out This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry 3 So here I am in the spin cycle We’re comin and we’re goin Nobody can know this And I was trapped in his house, lyin’ to my mama Thought it could get no worse as we maximize the drama Started to call them people on him I was battered He hittin the window like it was me, until it shattered He pulled me out, he said, “Don’t nobody love you but me Not your mama, not your daddy and especially not Bey” He turned me against my sister I missed ya Chorus Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry Let’s do this dirty laundry, this dirty laundry When you’re soaked in tears for years, it never airs out When you make pain look this good it never wears out This dirty laundry, this dirty laundry Music Video Link *http://rnbxclusive.se/2013/05/kelly-rowland-dirty-laundry-hq/ Category:Kelly Rowland Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Singles Category:New Pages